All over again
by Mcdawn
Summary: Harry is set back by death to relive his life and all the things kept from him come to light causing a completely different time stream than he expected
1. Chapter 1

Harry walked up to the front door of number four privet drive. He had thought that once he left he would never come back to the place. His own personal hell but things had been revealed and Harry was going to change them. Death had opened his eyes to the truth. It had also given him the choice to change things and it all started here with his six year old self, on the day he had given up hope of anyone ever caring about him, or coming to take him away from this place. In his six year old mind he felt he must be a truly evil person because his uncle and aunt said he deserved all the pain he was put through.

Harry had a choice to make. He could choose to stay in the universe he was in now, his original world or he could choose to move to another. He tried to think if he had anything in this world he would stay for but he couldn't. In the end his life which had never been good anyway had truly gone to hell. It seemed as if everywhere he went bodies' blood and pain followed him. He could not find it in himself to blame those he once considered friends for distancing themselves from him. He was hurt and angry about it but at the end of the day it was their choice. What he found infuriating however that was after his death they all had the gall to get together and mourn him as if they cared about him. He was also angry with himself for never taking the time to write a will so all his family's money and heirlooms had been divided amongst those who had deserted him when he needed them the most even the Dursley's were given a part of his inheritance after everything they had done to him.

As the master of death Harry unlike everyone else could choose if he wanted to move on, go back to the past and do things his way or move to another world entirely. He hadn't wanted to leave things as they were. His so called family had sold him to death eaters for pittance and he had been tortured while being kept at the brink of death by Voldemort who had found out about his status as a hocrux. Not wanting to destroy a piece of his soul he told his death eaters they could torture Harry for a while before they put him to sleep with the draught of living death to ensure he stayed alive enough for the safety of the soul piece. Harry was there for months in constant pain to amuse the death eaters before Draco Malfoy of all people found a way help him escape. The Slytherin had taken to healing as much of Harry's injuries as he could whenever he could sneak into the cell. He fed him as well without the others knowing and encouraged him to hold on till he could get him out of there. The slytherin had died from taking spell for Harry as he activated a potkey to get him out of there. Harry had been devastated when he watched Draco die. He had come to care for him more than he ever thought he could.

Now alone Harry lived in the forbidden forest. Draco had built a small one bedroomed house and warded it so it could not be found by anyone else. Harry could tell a lot of planning had gone into the escape plan. Healing potions lay ready for use drawn up plans were laid on the table. A stock of food to last two people for while was in the kitchen. As he went through everything Harry realised just how much time and dedication it must have taken to put it all together. He buried Draco in the backyard and put up a tombstone… Harry shook his head to clear it of the memories as he opened the door to the house he had lived in for fifteen years of his life. The reality of being sent back slammed into him as he looked at the familiarity in the house. Hatred of the place seeped through his pores and the scowl on his face was enough to scar anyone just by looking at it. He could hear his aunt Petunia in the kitchen screeching to someone he assumed was his younger self as he was the only one to ever be on the receiving end of that tone.

The slamming door put a stop to the screeching as he saw Petunia Dursley emerging from the kitchen probably expecting to see Dudley. Something which was confirmed when Harry heard her say just as she walked into the room "Dudders is that you diddydums? I thought you would be at Pier's for…" She stopped as she saw it wasn't her son who had walked through the door as she thought. Instead there was a boy who looked to be no older than fifteen maybe sixteen standing in the hallway. He was familiar to her as if she knew him but she knew she had never met this boy in her life. The scars on his face prevented her from making a distinction in her mind as to who it was standing in front her. She stopped drying the pan she held in her hand and said "Who are you and how dare you just waltz into my home as if you live here. Get out before I call the police." Whatever Petunia expected it was not the laugh she heard from the boy before he answered "What's the matter aunt Petunia don't you recognise me? You are after all my mother's sister and you raised me perhaps I should say are raising me."


	2. Chapter 2

Petunia finally looked into the boy's eyes and saw the same unnatural cold green as the boy she had just left in the kitchen. Her heart started to beat faster as her fear was confirmed when the boy said "It's me Harry, I came back all the way from the future." The only thing Petunia could think of was "Oh my God he knows." Harry smirked as he heard her thoughts "Yes aunt Tuny I know. The saftey of the blood wards are not to protect me they are to protect you and your despicable family. All this time making me think that everything that happened was my fault when it was your precious husband that put you in the path of death eaters with his bigotry. You needed a saftey from the wizarding world so you claimed me hiding behind family law and used me to anchor the blood wards. I bet you expected to get your hands on the Potter and Gryffindor fortunes too, but when you couldn't you started taking your frustrations out on me. You justified it to yourself by saying you were taking vengeance on Lily for abandoning you. Did you honestly think that you could abuse a magical child expect there to be no retribution? Did you think I would not want vengeance for everything you and that fat walrus you call a husband did to me over the years?"

Petunia was in tears now and sobs were wrecking from her chest as she chanted "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" continuously. Harry was glowing a light blue colour by the time he stopped talking. He was confused as to what was happening until he saw by the kitchen door standing there in Dudley's oversize shirt his younger self glowing too. The glow flashed so brightly everyone in the room had to close their eyes and when the light cleared there was only one Harry. Petunia had long fainted by then and Harry waved his hand in front of himself conjuring a full length mirror. What Harry saw in the mirror made him stop cold. A pool of dread was forming in his stomach. Instead of the underfed skeletal little boy he expected to see he saw an underfed skeletal little girl instead. A he could say was "This is not good, this is not good at all!"

Xxx Xxx chapter break

Harry took stock of himself and realised that his magical core had fused with his past self. He wondered how that was possible without causing problems as it was the same core. He could hear death laughing in the back of his head before saying "Sorry Harry but to prevent a paradox happening with you and your past self I had to change a few things seeing as how you two touching would have caused one. You are after all the same person. It also meant changing you as a whole without completely changing your identity. You may not be Harry Potter anymore but you are still a Potter. The last Potter that is and you are no longer the master of death instead you are the mistress of death. Choose a name for yourself and magic will make it your identity. It's a chance for a new start. Your identification however will no longer show Lily Evans as your mother. This will negate any hold the Dursleys have on you. Instead you will find family with those you never expected. As Sirius blood adopted you to make you his heir you will have the Potter and Black names as your identity. You will need to go to Gringotts to claim your heir rings."

Harry was horrified. He had not expected this when he agreed to come back but before he could say anything Death was already gone. He felt him retreat form the back of his mind. Harry got rid of the mirror and saw on the floor to his horror not only his aunt but his other self on the floor too. He knew death said he had a plan on how he was going to make sure that Harry stayed out of the hand of his former handlers but he never suspected this. It was obvious that the body on the floor looking beaten and bloody with a trail towards the cupboard under the stairs looking like he had been dragged out despite injuries and beaten again was a set up for the police to find. This fact was proven with the sirens he could hear getting louder as they got closer. Harry couldn't hang around. He saw his aunt start to rise as she regained consciousness. He immediately brought up the image of the leaky cauldron and apparated there.

The one thing Harry had noticed in the mirror that he loved was the missing scar on his forehead. He felt like a huge weight had been removed from his shoulders as he decided to embrace his new life the first thing he had to do was make an identity for himself and start thinking about himself as a girl instead of a boy. Reaching out to feel her short cropped hair that looked wild and untameable she decided she would grow her hair maybe that would tame it. She stood outside the bar and decided to just walk in and ask Tom the barman to open up the barrier for her. There was no way she was going to be able to reach the necessary bricks and she also did not have a wand to use to open it. This was going to be very difficult. She just hoped that no one would ask her what she was doing alone in the alley considering her age and her luck it was going to happen.

However she did not get the chance to get in as a policeman stopped right in of her and knelt down to her level and spoke to her. "Hello little one…" Harry bristled at being called that but she could not do anything about it without making things difficult for herself and if the policeman noticed he chose to ignore it and continued speaking "…who are you here with?" Harry had to think quickly before he decided to take her to the police station or worse an orphanage. However she couldn't lie convincingly and found herself two hours later sitting in her new room at an orphanage. The police had assumed she had been abandoned after waiting two hours for someone to come pick her up. They had checked against missing persons and put out a picture of her in case her family was looking for her. Until someone came to claim her she was to stay at the orphanage.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as she was left alone she apparated back to the leaky cauldron and this time she did not stop to linger like before. She ran inside and went straight for the barman and said, "Hello could you please help me through the barrier. I'm too short to do it myself" She looked at Tom imploringly. Tom smiled at the cute picture she made. However he had been at the end of too many wands belonging to mothers who were pissed off at him for allowing their children to through without an adult for him to just send her through. "Where's your mummy young lady?" Harry managed to bring tears to hr eyes making Tom feel bad and even worse when she answered "She died, I live with my aunt and she is in the alley. I wandered off by myself and I don't want her to go home without me." It was the tears that did it for Tom. He led Harry to the back and let her through the barrier. Thanking Tom Harry made her way to the bank.

The goblins were just like Harry remembered them. Short little creatures with a permanent scowl on their faces. Harry stood in line till I was her turn and then she asked for the inheritance office. The one thing She always liked about goblins was that they never asked questions. As long as you were the client and never tried to cheat or steal from them and treated them with some decorum they didn't care about your personal issues. This meant that Harry had no problems getting an inheritance test one which she noticed her new name Hadriana Alya Potter Black daughter of Sirius Black and Lyra Potter. Who was she? Harry certainly did not remember having any other relatives. She was listed as dead so she couldn't go look for her. She was listed just as death said as the heir of both Potter and Black. There were other names on the list too although the ones that stood out for her were Peverrel, Gryfindor and Slytherin. Against the name Slytherin was written magical heir through conquest.

There were six other titles naming Harry heir, the goblins explained that they were there due to the last of the members of the families naming him heir of their houses as they believed they owed a life debt due to his vanquishing of Voldemort before he could continue picking them off one at a time. The rest were things left in wills from other people who were grateful as well. Harry was confused. Why did he not know of this before? Surely Dumbledore knew as he had been his magical guardian. Why did he never tell him? The different things left to him were from different families both light and dark. Harry took the list with properties for somewhere to live. She decided on moving into one of the Black properties as she knew Dumbledore would have no access to unlike the Potter properties where he can use his guardianship to Harry to force his way through.

She immeadiatly left for Black mansion without realising that there was someone already living there, Orion Black father to Sirius Black had faked his death to allow himself a life free of conflict. What he did not expect was to see a little street urchin portkeying into his living room where he sat nursing a cup of tea while reading the paper. The child looked almost wild black hair defying gravity and pointing in every direction, it reminded him of his old friend's hair Charlus Potter. His hair was like that and no matter how much he tried he could not tame it. The clothes on the child were huge. It was obvious they belonged to someone at least five times bigger, what made him pause was the child's eyes flashing green with a power behind them that he could feel becoming tangible in the room. It was obvious the child either expected to see someone else or did not expect to see anyone by the look of shock on her face. His biggest question though was who was this child? Only someone of Black blood could get in, which must mean this child is a family member .

Hadriana stood in front of a man she had only ever seen in a painting sat on a couch staring at her as she landed awkwardly on the floor. Of course as per usual for her with portkeys she landed on her face without any grace whatsoever. She got up and looked at the man for second before saying "I thought you were dead. How are you here?" She stopped as she realised how rude she was being and blushed before continuing "sorry that was rude I meant I was told you died nearly six years ago I've only ever seen pictures of you unless you're a ghost. Are you a ghost? Cause …"

Orion realised the child would not stop talking if he didn't interrupt soon. He was however shocked to find she was a girl instead the boy he had originally assumed. Her lack of tact in speaking by uttering whatever was in her head without thinking gave him an idea of which one of his children the child belonged to. This could only be the daughter of Sirius. Although she had a few black traits she looked more like a Potter than any other family. The identity of the child's mother could only be the younger sister of James Potter. The girl went missing just after her parents were killed by death eaters. She had not gone to Hogwarts like her brother, she had attended Beau batons when the family realised she had somehow inherited veela genes. They wanted her to be somewhere where she could get the most help for her inheritance and learn how to control her allure.


	4. Chapter 4

He did not need to stand up as he already towered over her even while sitting down. He raised his hand in a gesture to stop her talking before saying "Who are you child?" Harry couldn't help it she bristled, all day people she had spoken to were calling idiotic childish names. She just snapped "I may be little but I'm not a child, I already six and a half." In the back of her mind she was regretting giving into the childish urges that she had managed to barely control all day. It seemed she had been stifling the child in her, the part of her that was actually six and a half and she just had to come out and it had to happen with someone she should be keeping her wits with. She knew almost nothing about Orion Black other than the fact that he refused to give in to his wife in completely disowning Sirius from the family. He had let her blast his name off the family tree but refused to make it official which was how Sirius inherited in her past life. There was beginning to be too many differences and she was not sure how to handle it.

She saw what she thought was amusement on Orion's face but he controlled it and managed to keep his face clear of the emotion when he spoke again. "Oh I apologise young lady may I enquire as to your name and how you come to be in my home?"

Harry was beginning to wish she had not said anything about being called child, she wasn't sure what was worse being called a child or being called a young lady, in her mind she was still a guy, a guy who had already gone through puberty, fought in a war and died, this was just all kinds of wrong he didn't realise he was speaking out loud when he said "what a time to have an identity crisis." Orion looked at her and said "what was that?" Harry smiled sheepishly and answered "I'm sorry for barging in like this I didn't know anyone was living here, my name is Hadryana Lyra Potter Black or commonly known as Harry Potter." She wasn't sure why she told him that but she had a gut feeling she could trust him.

Orion was speechless what on earth was this? There was very little evidence to show the emotions on his face and if Harry had not been an adult in her mind she would not have noticed. She pulled out a pouch from one of her enormous pockets and pulled out a rolled up parchment before preceding to hand it over to Orion. "I found out my real name from the goblins earlier today after an inheritance test. The muggles I was living with got arrested this morning. The goblins went through properties with me and suggested coming here. I'm beginning to think they had an ulterior motive considering how they insisted this would be the safest place for me."

Orion unrolled the parchment and saw the results of the test. This was his grandchild. How was it that he never knew about her? She was not on the family tree the last time he looked, but then again it wasn't as if he had been for her in particular the last time he looked at it. He had been trying to figure out a way to get his son back on it after his mother had blasted the name off. She had done something to prevent that and he had left the family tree at grimmauld place and had not seen it since. He turned back to her and smiled before saying "Well Hadryana welcome to the family." Harry smiled back and said "thank you." Orion called for some tea and refreshments then sat down to talk about how Harry came to be there and how to proceed.

Harry was glad Orion was nice. He listened as she described her life at the Dursleys and how she found out from the goblins just who placed her there. She hadn't asked the goblins much about the state of her financial affairs as she had wanted to leave and rest. She was glad that she had had a chance to clean up when she had been in police custody. It meant that she had managed to clean up all the blood from the wounds she had acquired from the Durlseys. All she needed was some dittany a few bandages and she could patch herself up. As someone who had had to take care of herself in both of her lives it never occurred to her to tell Orion who now insisted she call him granddad that she had injuries that needed tending to. Orion noticed just how tiny she was for a six year old she looked more like she was three. He decided he was going to have her checked out by a healer as soon as he finished talking to her.

"Hickory!" The sudden shout and sudden pop of house elf made Harry jump from where she was sitting and land on the floor. Orion got up to help her off the floor as he said "Oh I'm sorry Hadriana." He had been about to call her little one before he remembered how she had declared she was not little and caught himself. However what he was not prepared for was for her to flinch violently and curl up as if expecting a blow. She had told him that the Dursley were neglectful, and forgot to feed her sometimes as well as being blamed for everything that went wrong because the muggles assumed it was her freakish ways. Not in any of the conversations had she mentioned that they struck her.

The anger he had already been feeling due to the mistreatment had risen and turned into fury. In order for the child react that way meant that she was physically abused as well. Getting control of his emotions as not to scare her any more than he already had he knelt beside her and picked her up as gently as he could. He could feel her stiffen as he sat down with her on his lap and he asked "Hadriana did they beat you?" Harry felt stupid for reacting the way she did. She was not afraid of Orion but when he got up and reached for her it reminded her of Vernon towering over her just before he hurt her. She usually spent days in her cupboard recovering afterwards. He was always careful not to hit her in areas she could not hide so that the bruises and cuts were not noticeable.

Her self-preservation had had her curling up to protect her vulnerable areas and by the time she realised she had over reacted she had been picked up and Orion was asking her to reveal one of the things she had kept to herself both in the current life and the previous one. Letting go of that secret no matter what evidence there was made a feeling in the pit of her stomach form into what she recognised as fear. She couldn't make herself say it.

When Harry refused to answer Orion tasked the elf with getting Perenelle Flamel. She was a healer of considerable skill and a good friend who would not be telling anyone his business as well as getting a suite of rooms prepared for Harry next to his and getting to tatty toddlers for some clothes and anything else she might need. He could always take her shopping later. He was not sure if trying to make Harry tell him what he wanted to know would be good for her but he figured Perenelle would know what to do. She usually does. He concentrated on reassuring Harry that he was safe he would not hurt her.


End file.
